The Eternal Plunge
by maryssam
Summary: Elena is kidnapped by Stefan and finally goes of the bridge that was meant to end her in the first place; however, she is not dead but Klaus can no longer make hybrids for Elena is no longer a Dopleganger. Elena must accept this new life or die.
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Plunge

Stefan had fallen of the theoretical ledge in a way that I had never seen before. Not only was he no longer on his so called "vegetarian" diet but also he was drinking human blood straight from the vein. No mercy. Just taking what he wants and then throwing them away. I've given up on him but not entirely. I still have this faint hope that maybe just maybe he'll figure out what his priorities are and hopefully those priorities will no longer include Klaus.

The bell rang pulling me from thought and once again hurling me into the so called real world which now seems more like a nightmare due to the fact that everything that can go wrong keeps going wrong. Maybe we'll begin to win the battle soon. I mean goods supposed to prevail over evil and yet there's this glimmer of doubt swirling in my mind when I think about all the times Klaus has beaten us, out done us, and been one step ahead of us this whole time.

Walking down the halls I bumped into Damon and his ego.

"Hello Elena," he spoke seductively with a sarcastic grin spreading across his face.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked and had to settle the butterflies in my stomach and attempt to forget their existence. I'm in love with Stefan not Damon.

"Well there are a couple of things I'd enjoy these days but the main thing is sending Klaus to hell where he belongs," he spoke distantly as though he was somewhere else which sent a sort of chill down my spine.

"Don't we all I want that?" I asked trying not to sound eager to answer his every word.

"Well with some exceptions…" He said while nodding his head towards Rebekha as she walked by.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards my house. That's the benefit of a small town everything's within walking distance. Downside everything's within hearing distance also. Having a whole ton of vampires with super natural hearing doesn't exactly help either.

When we arrived at my house I thanked Damon for walking me home and told him and catch up with him later.

Stefan showed up a little later and he was different. He was a man with a plan. He was not going to give Klaus his family back, but rather he would prefer to play with fire and hold the original family's bodies over Klaus' head. Klaus' hybrids however were as determined as he was to find the bodies and they were willing to go to any length including killing off the ones I love one by one. Geremy had been almost killed by a car but Alaric took the blunt of it and if he hadn't of been wearing his ring he would of died for good. Stefan had a plan though to get rid of the hybrids and still keep Klaus' family from him. I too would do almost anything to keep my loved ones safe so willingly I climbed into Stefan's car and drove off with him into the night.

"so what's the plan how are you going to get Klaus to send his hybrids away without giving Klaus his family back?" I asked curiosity seeping into my voice.

"If you find someone's weakness you can get them to do anything and I have found Klaus' weakness." He spoke coldly.

"What's his weakness?"

"You are Elena without you he can't make his hybrids anymore."

"So what you're going to kill me?" I questioned fear evident in my voice now.

"No but I might just make you into a vampire."

"Stop the car now Stefan." I was hysterical now and scared out of my mind. But rather than stopping the car he pulled out his phone, dialed a number, put it on speaker phone and placed it on the dash. It rang and then someone answered and immediately I knew who it was before I even heard the voice.

"Why hello there Stefan so good to hear your voice." Klaus spoke humorously.

"Klaus send your hybrids out of town or I'll kill Elena and you won't be able to make hybrids anymore and I'll get rid of your family next." He spoke to the phone coolly.

"You wouldn't do that to your precious Elena."

Stefan bit his wrist with his razor sharp teeth then placed it in my mouth forcing me to either drink or drown so I drank and attempted to scream as the car swerved.

"You won't be able to make hybrids anymore if Elena's a vampire. I just fed her my blood and now I'm going to drive her off wickery bridge unless you send your hybrids out of town now." He yelled while pushing the gas pedal down to the floor. The car lurched forward closer and closer to bridge where my parents had died and I almost died and would of died if Stefan hadn't of saved me and yet now he's about to drive me over the edge and plunge me into eternity and a life style I had no plans to choose in the near future.

"well then I guess you can drive her off the edge Stefan because I want my family back but not that bad they're all kind of drags anyways." He laughed a cold laugh and listened as I screamed and as the car crashed through the wood and as Stefan yelled and then it was cold. The water engulfed the car and the seat belt locked. The air bags deployed themselves knocking what air I had out of me. That's when I looked to Stefan who was struggling to get free, and then it went black as the water filled my lungs and I felt the life slowly drain out of my fingertips.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no warmth no peace washing over me, but rather a haze of confusion. It was more like I was just floating. I could feel that I was different. My teeth were sharper, every little sound was magnified. But why could I hear sounds? I'm dead. Stefan drove me off the bridge. And yet I don't feel dead. I feel more alive than I've ever felt. My body felt like it had been plugged in and finally charged to full. Every little touch even the wind grazing my skin felt like a feather dancing over my body. I could feel the wind. I knew what I was. What I am. And that's when the anger washed over me. It was like an uncontrollable tsunami. I had never felt this kind of anger before, and I knew it was from my heightened emotions. Damon told me once that vampires have more emotions than humans and that we feel every little thing every emotion more than a human. We… I'm a vampire. Adjusting my hearing I began listening intently trying to focus on the sounds in my immediate surroundings and trying not to flinch when I finally did tune in and the volume was too loud. I could hear someone flipping the pages of a book… breathing carefully but no heartbeat. That's when I realized I no longer had a heart beat either. So that means its Caroline, Damon or Stefan. Even thinking his name sent sparks of rage shooting through my veins. A part of me hoped it was Damon but the other part hoped for Caroline because I need my best friends comfort. And if it's Stefan I might just rip his head off. I was ready to wake up and begin the transition. I'm a fighter and I will live through this and be a good little vampire. I will drink only the blood necessary to survive.

Slowly I opened my eyes and was shocked by the waves of colour that sprung to life as my eyelids opened. It was a whole new spectrum I had never seen before and it was amazing. I tried sitting up but failed tragically as I realized I was two weak and my elbow gave way. I thought I was going to slam into whatever surface I was on but someone had their arms around me too fast. I opened my eyes again and when I looked up I was staring into two electric blue, serene, panicked eyes. It was Damon. Realizing it was him I allowed myself to collapse into his arms and he stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead.

"Damon," I was too weak to speak and it came out in a sort of raspy whisper, "I need blood to complete the transition."

"I know I've got some blood bags from the hospital." I could hear the smile in his voice as he looked down on me.

"How long before I get stronger?" I pondered.

"Around a day once you drink the blood I'll go get you some." He spoke while lowering me back down to a laying position the vampire sprinted and was back in seconds with a blood bag.

I never thought blood would look appetizing but then again my appetites changed slightly. The smell and taste was amazing and I drank three bags greedily then fell asleep on Damon`s lap but had nightmares of the bridge and the first time I had plunged into the water and almost drowned and the fresh images of the most recent plunge raced through my dreams and head and woke me up. When I woke up I felt stronger but not entirely strong yet. I was able to push myself off the bed with my own arms and sit up. Damon sat up beside me and placed a small ring in my hand.

"Bonnie spelled it for you so as long as you wear it you can go out and enjoy the Sun." he spoke as though I should be excited about it. I wasn't excited about this life. I didn't want this, but neither did Damon and he`s gotten over so hopefully I will too.

"So how furious is Klaus?" I questioned.

"So furious it's entertaining. Are you ready for visitors yet?"

"Can you get Jeremy? I really just want to see Jeremy. But other than that can it just be you and I for another day?"

A smile spread across his face. "Of course," he responded then left the room to go call Jeremy. I could hear the call and could tell Jeremy was worried on the other end. I stood up testing out my balance which seemed to be perfect now. I put on the ring then opened the blinds. I hesitated before stepping into the sun which was unlike me but seemed like second nature now to fear the sun. Once I was fully submerged in it though I was happy. It felt good to feel the warmth on my cold ivory skin.

Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad. As long as I have the ones who love me on my side and as long as I have Damon I might just be alright. There's still the whole situation with Stefan but for now I'm just going to work on figuring out life as a vampire. I'll deal with Stefan later.

By: Maryssa Muelaner


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be I thought as I looked out the window. I thought it would be hard to adjust and that I would hate this life but honestly the feeling of knowing you can do almost anything, see almost anything was truly empowering. Blood isn't so bad. You get used to the thick richness of it quickly. Damon's helped more than I ever could have imagined and in the back of my mind I could feel myself falling for him but I couldn't fall completely. Not now. Not well I'm still adjusting. I need to figure my life out before I can think about relationships… and Stefan.

The echo of footsteps entering the house snapped me out of my thoughts and pulled me back to the here and now. It was Jeremy and Damon was with him. It's going to take a while to get used to this whole be able to tell who a person is by their breathing and footsteps thing. My hearing is so good now that I can hear what people are talking about from two houses away, at least, sometimes more if they're talking louder.

"She's up here," Damon proclaimed, his voice ringing loud and clear.

"Thanks Damon," Jeremy said with worry seeping into his words.

The door creaked open and I stood so as to be able to hug him as soon as he entered. When I saw his face I felt like crying because he was. The tears were streaming down his face, a constant river of salt water. He embraced me and I cried in his arms. His warmth was soothing and his presence was calming. What will I ever do without him?

"I was so worried I thought you were going to be gone forever but then Damon told me what Stefan did and in some ways I was thankful because I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you!" Anger was apparent in his voice but in the end relief dominated the anger.

"It's okay Jeremy I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know," he spoke gently and looked down at me, "how are you? How is everything? The change and all. You still seem like you."

"I know. I still feel like me too but stronger, and all my senses are so much more heightened. It's amazing… I feel powerful. No longer weak."

" Elena… I want to join you… I want to be able to live with you forever, I can't leave you to live alone for centuries and I don't want to get old and die while you're still young." Desperation was evident all over his face as he spoke.

"Jeremy, I know but you have to stay human. I didn't choose this life and I would never choose it for you. You need to grow up, have a family and die. That's how it's supposed to be. Being a vampire isn't natural it isn't normal this isn't the way it should be and none of us will change you. This isn't what I want for you. Please, be human for the both of us." I was practically begging as I spoke.

"Elena please, this is what I want I can't handle the thought of you alone. You're my sister I'm supposed to be there for you and how can I do that if I'm old and frail or dead. And you know I've never wanted kids, hell I've never even wanted to be human. Ever since Anna died I wanted to be a vampire. You have the life I want."

"Jeremy please don't do this. I won't change you and I won't be alone. Damon, Caroline, and Tyler will be there… and even Stefan. I will never be alone."

"This is what I want, and if you won't give it to me someone else will." He was angry now and stormed out.

Seconds after Jeremy left Damon was in the room holding me and I sunk into his hug.

"It'll be fine the kid will come to his senses and if not I'll make him." Damon said smirking against my ear.

"No it'll be fine. There aren't any other vampires he could go to other than Stefan and he won't do anything else to make me mad I'm sure of it." Determination protruded from my words and sunk into the surrounding atmosphere. " I think I'm going to go back to school tomorrow, but first I need to see Caroline and Bonnie, do you think you could call them for me?"

"Sure. Anything for you." He said while leaving the room.

Later that night Bonnie and Caroline came over, and we exchanged hugs and cried. We watched movies and chatted just like old times and I felt normal. I felt like the world was going to be okay and that maybe this is the life I'm supposed to be living. Morning rolled around and the alarm went off and all three of us got up and got ready to go to school together. I felt confident knowing Caroline and Bonnie would be by my side helping me to face school as a vampire for the first time. We did each other's hair and critiqued outfits and makeup. Then we all climbed into the car and headed to school. I prayed that Stefan wouldn't dare to come to school but had a sinking feeling that he might.

The first person to see me was Matt and he rushed and gave me a hug with Tyler close behind.

"Hey Elena how are you?" Matt asked, worry apparent on his face.

"I'm fine don't worry." I said reassuringly.

"Hey," Tyler proclaimed while wrapping his arm around Caroline's hips.

"Hey," I replied.

Together we walked to our history class and all I could think about the whole way there was what if Stefan decides to come to class. How would I be able to focus if he was sitting right in front of me. He who had taken away my right to live a normal human life, he who had not cared what the outcome of his reckless behaviour was. No fear of the consequences, and it's funny because he did not suffer any consequences. I on the other hand lost the ability to have children and live out a normal human life. But that's not entirely true. He did suffer one consequence he has lost me forever. Till the day he burns in hell.

The bell rang just as I was taking my seat and the teacher began to lecture. We had a sub that had the most monotone voice on the planet so day dreaming was extremely easy to do. I dreamed of having children and grandchildren and a great big happy family but the more I thought about it the more I felt uneasy about it. When Matt and I were dating he always brought up the idea of a big happy family and I had always edged away from it. I had always thought it was due to the fact that I was unsure about whether I wanted to be with Matt but maybe it had been because I don't want kids. This realization was shocking because my mom had raised me on the belief that children were a must and if she had heard the words "I don't want kids" coming out of my mouth she most likely would have been heart broken, but in all honesty she's dead and technically I am to so it's actually an amazing realization because I will now have no sorrow over the fact that I am unable to have children.

The classroom door creaked open and I looked up from my desk to see who the late arrival was and my heart dropped. There he was with a smug smile on his face as he walked into the room. He nodded to the teacher and swiftly sat in the chair in front of me. I glared at him as he did so and I could tell that Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler were also all glaring at him. Quickly I pulled out my phone and texted Damon telling him that Stefan was here in class. He didn't look at me or turn around and ask for a pencil like he usually did and for that I was thankful. For if he had I might of ripped his heart right out of his flesh. I could hear it beating in front of me. Circulating the ``borrowed`` blood in which his veins were filled with. I could hear him breath in and out. Not a care in the world. Breathing was easy, simple and more a privilege at this moment for him then he will ever be aware of.

The bell rang and I quickly exited before Stefan even had the chance to stand up. Damon was waiting in the hallway where he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sheltered me from the world. We walked the halls and got out to the parking lot where it was silent and I just stood there allowing the anger to seep from me and back out into the world. I don't want all that anger and hate to be within me all the time. It`s a terrible feeling and it uses far more energy than it was worth. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon tense up and his eye`s become dark. I focused on my surroundings and heard the footsteps and breathing heading our way. Immediately I recognized it and the anger rushed back into my body filling me up to the brim and seeping into my aura; a projection of hatred which he would feel the moment he got close. Stefan was almost here. I moved closer to Damon who then took my hand for support and I felt some of the anger leave as his hand touched mine and butterflies filled my stomach.

When Stefan came into view Damon moved into a protective stance that sheltered me from Stefan but still allowed me to view Stefan also. I glared a cold hard unwelcoming glare at the bastard that decided he was cocky enough to come and see me after killing me.

``I`m not here to fight brother,`` he called out and put his hands up as a sign of peace and indicating he had no weapon.

``It would have been much appreciated if you had of just not come at all,`` he spoke and coldness coated every word, ``or actually you probably should of just left this city for all of eternity but no you had to stay because you're a cocky asshole."

"Can you just hear me out?" He asked practically begging.

"No brother we can't and won't." Damon snapped back.

"Elena, I'm sorry I don't know what got into me and I know that you will never forgive me but I just want you to know that I will forever be of your service and will do anything for you that will even slightly allow you to find it somewhere to forgive or even hate me less." He pleaded.

"I don't want to hear your sob story and I definitely do not want to see you around me all the time so just give up because what you did is unforgiveable. Try me again in about 500 years because I might still be alive thanks to you." I spoke harshly with no room for mercy or sympathy.

"I'm sorry," he said again in a hushed tone this time and a defeated look upon his face.

"Yea well sorry doesn't really cut it in situations like these." I retorted, "come on Damon let's go home."

"Okay," he said turning and putting his arm back around me.

"You two are good for each other," he called out after us.

"We are aren't we," I called back smirking over my shoulder at him.

"You three will have fun being a family together for the next couple hundred years or so." He spoke coolly now.

"What do you mean by three?" I said wiping around as I spoke.

"You, Damon and Jeremy." He smirked back the edge evident in his.

"No one is going to change Jeremy and you owe me that much. If you change him I will KILL you." My words were like razors etching across his skin.

"It's not me whose planning on changing him." His ego was now seeping into his words as he realized I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Who then?" I snapped. Damon was holding my shoulder now as he stood behind me.

"Klaus." His words were daggers shooting through my undead heart. The world spun around me and breathing became impossible as I suffocated on the thought Stefan had just planted in my brain. I felt Damon's grip on my shoulder tighten and I felt myself let go as I sunk to the ground and stared blankly at the pavement.


End file.
